Chiaki Nanami (AI)
Chiaki Nanami is an AI (artificial intelligence) created by Lilith Choi, or 606. Her name is not Korean, due to the real Chiaki being originally from Japan. Appearance The AI takes the appearance of the real-life Chiaki, a teenage girl around the age of 17–18 years. Personality Chiaki normally has a quiet and sleepy disposition, but she becomes a lot more lively when discussing games and concentrates hard when playing. She has a number of unusual habits, such as dozing off while playing games and taking long pauses during her conversations to think about everything she wants to say. She sometimes even sleeps while standing and forgets to breathe when she's playing games. She also quite often uses gaming terms and references. Chiaki is very calm and she once mentioned that she has never screamed. She can be stern and bluntly honest, even at times forgetting to take other people's feelings into consideration. While Chiaki is extremely observant and analytical, she lacks knowledge on a variety of ordinary subjects due to the nature of her existence. For example, she doesn't know where milk comes from (she mentions that she knows how babies are made, though). She doesn't really understand how romance or love works, but is very curious about it. She also feels a bit uncomfortable around animals, because they're unpredictable and feel warm when touched, which is "a bit scary" in her opinion. She is occasionally a bit playful and tries to make jokes or play little pranks on Lilith, though they're a bit weird and sometimes borderline creepy. Chiaki usually ends her sentences with a negative note even though she actually means to compliment someone or cheering someone, such as "...I think", or "Maybe...". Lilith once said that sometimes she wishes that Chiaki would end her positive sentence on a positive note. However, she truly does care about and wants to protect everyone. She dislikes killing more than anything and she gets very serious about the topic. While she is based on some of human Chiaki's traits, AI Chiaki differs from her in some ways. Unlike the human, she appears constantly sleepy and her way of speaking is much less natural sounding. As an AI she also appears unusually calm and unfazed. She also has her own identity as an AI created by Lilith, considering her her "mom" and Alter Ego and Usami her siblings. Some of Chiaki's behavior also appears a bit childlike, most notably her handwriting and drawings that resemble ones of a young child, which could be a result of her being a relatively young AI. However, she matures throughout the course of the game and in the end, she even seems to be able to resist her programming, albeit just a little bit. Abilities Chiaki is a talented person that is very good at any game, and even plays the "crappy" ones. She always finds out how to enjoy any genre or game that she plays. She states that the sole goal of playing video games is to have fun, and not to just focus on winning or losing. However, Chiaki does have one genre that she can’t play very well: Dating simulators. Also, Chiaki tends to focus too much when playing video games, to the point that she sometimes forgets to sleep and even breathe. History Being an AI, Chiaki has existed only for a few years and only exists inside the Neo World Program. She was created by Lilith Choi and considers her her mother. Relationships Family Her Creator Chiaki and Usami were created and sent into the Neo World Program by Future Foundation as a mole. Lilith Choi, who she referred to as her "mother" was the one who created her while Alter Ego, who she referred to as her "big sister" was the one who modified her to be Chiaki. Quotes * "I'm Chiaki Nanami, a Gamer. Video games are my hobby, and I'm a fan of all genres. ... Nice to meet you." * "I'll be fine. If things get dangerous, I'll just run away as fast as I can." * "If this were a video game, it'd have a very high difficulty level... Let's do our best to clear the game." * "If it was just one coincidence, it'd be fine... But when it's one right after another... I wonder... Is something like that even possible?" * "Moving forward, we should put aside all unnecessary preconceptions and just choose the answer...I think." Trivia * Chiaki enjoys any kind of video game, even games falling under the "kusoge" genre (games intentionally designed to be unlikable), with the exception of dating sims, the only genre she is bad at. * Chiaki doesn't like the idea of swimming, because she fears she might fall asleep and drown.